The Case Of Jealousy
by Meowbowwow
Summary: John has always been desirable and Sherlock has been the jealous one. But what happens when John finds Sherlock kissing a barmaid and gets jealous. Loads of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a complete write in itself but was originally meant to be in continuation of the story 'Of Broken Bones And Hearts'.  
****I hope you like it. :)**

John was desirable to almost everyone, his candid manner and his sympathetic nature (he was even cordial to Anderson and that really says something) was not only comforting but attractive and Sherlock was…well, he was Sherlock. The Anti-John as they called him in NSY. They were so insufferably whole together that it didn't come as a surprise to Lestrade, Donovan and Mrs. Hudson (or even to the primitive intelligence of Anderson) that they were together now.

"I don't like the way women hit on you," Sherlock said, looking straight towards the route their cabbie was taking, as they were coming back from a particularly knotty case. Although Sherlock liked to spend this time thinking about the case or having quiet discussions with his trusted homeless people, he was choosing this time to vent out a particularly nauseating emotion he had felt when Donovan was stroking John's arm and John was still smiling.

John didn't know what to say. Not only was he a little confused, he was afraid that if he said anything, Sherlock would sense the note of pride and happiness in his voice and draw baseless conclusions which would ruin the situation further. He merely looked at him and shrugged.

"I am not saying that you hit on them, it's just that _they_ do. And…" he pulled John in and kissed him, as if marking his property. The cabbie looked at them from the rear view mirror, his interest perking up and a smirk of disapproval on his face. Sherlock, noticing him, started making odd kissing noises that, more than anything, made John laugh in his mouth, evoking a bite on his tongue and an annoyed look from Sherlock.

"Mine…" Sherlock growled, head bowed down, clutching John's arm protectively. "Yes, Yours," John said, giving him a small peck on the cheek and nuzzling Sherlock's chin with his nose.

They got off the cab and Sherlock made sure that he was not tipping the cabbie and John laughed more as they entered 221B where Mrs. Hudson was sitting with Lestrade, the latter having a pensive look about him.

"How did you manage to reach before us? Oh, yeah, we had a lousy cabbie. Anyways, what is it? Have you no sense and care for other's need for privacy and personal time?" Sherlock blurted out, still not letting go of John's hand and looking at Lestrade as if it were his entire fault.

John didn't mind the possessive and angry Sherlock, not at all. He was thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was getting, the way Sherlock behaved like a petulant child when John smiled at Lestrade and insisted on sitting right next to John when they discussed the case. He wanted to kiss Sherlock till the detective knew how much he meant to John.

"Yes, yes. I'm _sorry,_" Lestrade said, edge creeping into his voice and throwing a pained look in John's direction. "I came here because I forgot to tell you something that couldn't be explained on message and I have noticed your new found habit of not taking calls when you feel I'm being stupid," he sighed, looking at the smirk on Sherlock's face. "There is this barmaid who works at Angelo's restaurant. She happens to know something about the case but we don't know how much or how important her information's going to be. We also don't want to scare her away or get suspicious so as to do something that'll cost us. Since you happen to know Angelo, would it be asking a lot to deal with the barmaid in your own way?" Lestrade finished.

"Yes, it would be asking a lot but given that half of the solved cases of NSY have my name written over them in invisible ink, one can hardly expect to be surprised anymore by how much asking-a-lot entails," Sherlock said with his usual air as Mrs. Hudson pursed her lips and flashed her eyes at him.

"Very well then, I'll meet you tomorrow, find out how it went. Goodbye. Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Hudson." Lestrade made to go and Sherlock had to face a 15 minute long lecture from Mrs. Hudson, telling him how one must not act rude all the time and expressing her disapproval by taking the tea away from him before he had even touched it.


	2. Chapter 2

John felt that he was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. His head felt light and he could smell Sherlock. Curly hair tickled his right ear and strong arms held him close. He purred, contently and heard a small chuckle, a pair of soft and warm lips kissed his forehead and bony fingers gently massaged his scalp. There were more kisses on the temple and more purring. He woke up finding himself in Sherlock's arms, his head on the hollow of his neck and nose touching the exposed fluttering part.

Sherlock was looking at him with adoration in his eyes, protectiveness and love all intermingled and shadowing the ever changing hue of his mind. So much so that John simply snuggled closer and breathed in everything he could. This was the best thing that had happened to him in a long long time, he closed his eyes shut in the fear of it being a dream and hugged Sherlock harder.

"You are crushing me but I don't think I mind," Sherlock smiled and started moving his fingers through John's spine, massaging his shoulders and eliciting more moans.

"I need to go to Angelo's, John. You can sleep if you want to, I won't be long," Sherlock said, trying to break free and failing. He laughed loudly. "No, I'm almost awake. I'll come too," John said, letting him go and making a face that expressed his feelings much more than anything else.

Angelo's restaurant was rather crowded and a perfect place to interrogate a barmaid because there were less chances of being overheard or drawing attention. They took their usual table, Angelo promptly asking John to order anything and lighting a candle on their table. It reminded John of how horrified he was the first time they came here and Angelo mistook them to be a couple. He giggled at the thought and squeezed Sherlock's hand before the latter took Angelo aside to discuss his business with the barmaid. Angelo mostly nodded and John let his attention drift towards the street, the cabs and the play of lights. It was amazing how much time had passed, how his equation with Sherlock had changed, how he couldn't dream of leaving Sherlock now. His heart thumped with protectiveness for Sherlock, dear Sherlock who was brilliant in everything but couldn't take care of himself. John sighed and sipped his wine, waiting for the detective to return.

He waited for a while and then got bored, the bar was starting to clear up a bit and he could see Sherlock's silhouette by the far end of the restaurant. A group of businessmen obstructed his view and shifting around didn't help. Bored as he was, John got up and made to at least sit at the bar (he knew better than to disturb Sherlock's interrogation).

The moment the obstructions in his field of view cleared, John was thrown a little off balance. Sherlock was kissing a pretty barmaid with a piercing on her belly button, his lips working like they did on John's, the girl moaning in pleasure as Sherlock's fingers gently snaked up her thighs. John was angry, he was so angry that he pushed a surprised looking Angelo out of the way. His head felt hot with jealousy and a vein throbbed dangerously in his temple, precariously close to ripping the girl apart.

As he approached them, they broke apart and Sherlock turned around, hiding a small piece of paper into his coat pocket and smiling triumphantly. He saw John and waved at him, beckoning him towards their table. _The audacity of the man,_ how could he behave as if nothing had happened and look so shamelessly cheerful? Sherlock's lips were reddish from the barmaid's lipstick, a small purple bruise was beginning to form on his lower lip, another reason of John's rising temper.

"What…what the fuck was that?" John spluttered incoherently, unable to put words to emotions. Sherlock shot him a quizzical look. "What was what?" he said, still busy fiddling around with his coat pocket. John grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped Sherlock's lips with it, shoving it to his face, the red lipstick coming out clean. "THIS! What the hell were you doing with that…slutty woman?" John couldn't understand why Sherlock was being so unreasonable.

Sherlock looked at the napkin once and John next, as if trying to piece things together. It annoyed John even more, _Sherlock was acting stupid on purpose, _he thought, but kept it to himself. He was still in no state to talk, he tried to breathe slowly and calm himself down by closing his eyes but the image of Sherlock's finger stroking the girl's thigh flashed in his mind, making him angrier.

"I don't know why you are being so unreasonable John. This is a part of my work, you know that. I had to distract her, I needed these bills," Sherlock said in an offhand manner, still examining the bills and not bothering to look at his lover who was close to hitting him (or someone else).

John had no choice. He didn't want to create a scene in the restaurant. He got up and to the surprise of Sherlock, left the bar and quickly hailed a cab. Before Sherlock could even comprehend what was going on, he was gone.

When Sherlock reached Baker Street, still unsure about what was happening, John wasn't there and Mrs. Hudson knew nothing about him. He messaged him but got no reply and went back to investigating the case, not knowing that John had gone back to the bar and given an earful to the barmaid and to everyone who had cared to listen.


	3. Chapter 3

When John returned, Sherlock was dozing off on the couch, hanging by an arm with his mouth slightly open and hair awry. His eyes fluttered under his lids, as if even in dreams was he chasing criminals. There was something vulnerable about his sleepy self that made John stop and even in that moment of agitation, he couldn't help but smile. Sherlock looked more human that he would want people to believe, he looked simple and innocent, breathing gently like a child.

John had come prepared with retorts and angry comments, with defenses built strong against Sherlock's logical arguments but this was something he hadn't taken into account. He walked up to the couch and sat quietly on the side, watching Sherlock sleep peacefully, his anger and annoyance melting away to give way to pure love. He put his hand on his sleepy head, gently brushing the curls away and Sherlock stirred in his sleep and turned to land right into John's arms.

It was an awkward angle and hurt John's back but he dared not wake up Sherlock, the latter looked too precious to be woken up by inconsequential things such as backaches et al. John enveloped his arms around Sherlock, kissing his curly head full of weird information about cigar ash and the lack of any about the solar system. He smiled to himself, thinking that he was stupid to even believe that he could stay angry at this man for long.

"Y'r back, hmm," Sherlock said groggily, putting his arms around John's waist and pushing him back to make them both comfortable. He found a spot he liked on his chest and rubbed his head there to mark it as his own little sleeping place.

"Yes, I'm back," John said quietly, now a little ashamed at his outburst.

Sherlock opened his eyes a little, looking at John, knowing that he would have behaved the same way had he seen John kissing a girl. He silently cursed himself for not warning John about it, the case had taken too much of his concentration. Poor John, Sherlock had made him go through so much. "John, it's my fault, I should have warned you…" he made to say but John stopped him.

John smiled at him gently and ruffled his hair, still holding him in his embrace. He bent down and kissed him on the lips, softly taking all of Sherlock in - his smell, his skin and his taste. He didn't taste of the barmaid, he still tasted of John, he tasted like Sherlock; John sighed at himself for being so unreasonable and kissed Sherlock again, the detective now awake and responding with full enthusiasm.

"Mine," John said simply.  
"Yes, yours," said Sherlock and he hugged him tight, sleep overtaking them both now.


End file.
